elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sesame Street in LEGO Dimensions
"Sesame Street in LEGO Dimensions" is the 88th episode from Season 4 of Sesame Street. Plot The peace and quiet of an otherwise typical day is shattered when Big Bird arrives on the scene playing his favourite drum! Big Bird and his Muppets show Elmo that a drum is much more than just a noisemaker. A clapping game demonstrates the concept of rhythm and the group discovers other rhythms around them - ranging from heartbeats to jump rope games. A reading activity introduces the children to drums from many lands, and thanks to the Barney Bag, everyone gets to create a rhythm instrument of his or her own! Barney introduces a special Native American friend who shows how the drum is important to Native American culture. Song List #Sesame Street Theme Song #Jack and Jill #Batman's Song #The Clapping Song #What is a Pal? #Gandalfs Imagination #Looby Loo #The Butterfly Dance #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Everything Is Awesome (The LEGO Movie) Cast Sesame Street: *Kevin Clash - Elmo *Martin P. Robinson - Telly and Snuffy *David Rudman - Baby Bear *Caroll Spinney - Big Bird *Joseph Mazzarino - Tyrannosaurus Alan *Jerry Nelson - The Count and Jackman Wolf *Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Elizabeth *Fran Brill - Zoe and Prairie Dawn *Pam Arciero - Russ *Bryant Young - Nessie the Sea Monster *Matt Yates - Erma the Lizard *Matt Vogel *John Tartaglia *Jim Martin *John Kennedy *Eric Jacobson Main Heroes: *Troy Baker - Batman *Tom Kane - Gandalf *Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle Exclusive Characters: *Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech *Joel McHale - X-PO *Rain - Ghoul the Tri-Ghost Adventure Time: *Steve Agee - Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant (archive recording) *Dee Bradley Baker - Cinnamon Bun *Jeff Glen Bennett - Choose Goose *Jessica DiCicco - Flame Princess *John DiMaggio - Jake *Mark Hamill - Evil Guy ◾ Tom Kenny - Ice King, Simon Petrikov, Magic Man ◾ Polly Lou Livingston - Tree Trunks ◾ Olivia Olson - Marceline ◾ Ron Perlman - The Lich ◾ Justin Roiland - Earl of Lemongrab ◾ Jeremy Shada - Finn ◾ Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum ◾ Pendleton Ward - Lumpy Space Princess, Snow Golem ◾ Niki Yang - BMO, Lady Rainicorn Back to the Future: ◾ Troy Baker - "Honest" Joe Statler ◾ Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Marty McFly Jr., Marlene McFly, Seamus McFly ◾ Christopher Lloyd - Doc Brown ◾ Scott Menville - Ticket Officer ◾ Liam O'Brien - Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen ◾ William Salyers - Mayor Hubert ◾ Christopher Corey Smith - Marshal James Strickland ◾ Karen Strassman - Clara Clayton DC Comics & Teen Titans Go!: ◾ Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Maggie Sawyer (listed as "Police Officer") ◾ Troy Baker - Two-Face ◾ Steve Blum - Bane, Commissioner Gordon ◾ Brian Bloom - Aquaman, Perry White ◾ Robin Atkin Downes - Alfred Pennyworth ◾ Scott Menville - Robin ◾ Nolan North - General Zod ◾ Bumper Robinson - Cyborg ◾ Khary Payton - Cyborg (Teen Titans Go! version) ◾ Charlie Schlatter - The Flash ◾ Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker ◾ Roger Craig Smith - The Riddler ◾ Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Raven ◾ Courtenay Taylor - Lois Lane ◾ Hynden Walch - Starfire ◾ Travis Willingham - Superman, Lex Luthor ◾ Greg Cipes - Beast Boy ◾ Dee Bradley Baker - Brainiac (archive recording, uncredited) ◾ Chris Hardwick - Green Arrow (uncredited) ◾ Kari Wahlgren - Supergirl (uncredited) Doctor Who: ◾ Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor ◾ William Hartnell - First Doctor (archive recording) ◾ Patrick Troughton - Second Doctor (archive recording) ◾ Jon Pertwee - Third Doctor (archive recording) ◾ Tom Baker - Fourth Doctor (archive recording) ◾ Peter Davidson - Fifth Doctor (archive recording) ◾ Colin Baker - Sixth Doctor (archive recording) ◾ Sylvester McCoy - Seventh Doctor (archive recording) ◾ Paul McGann - Eighth Doctor (archive recording) ◾ John Hurt - War Doctor (archive recording) ◾ Christopher Eccleston - Ninth Doctor (archive recording) ◾ David Tennant - Tenth Doctor (archive recording) ◾ Matt Smith - Eleventh Doctor (archive recording) ◾ John Barrowman - Captain Jack Harkness ◾ Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald ◾ Michelle Gomez - Missy ◾ John Leeson - K-9 (archive recording) ◾ Julian Bleach - Davros (uncredited) ◾ Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Cyberman, Dalek Emperor, CyberKing ◾ Neve McIntosh - Madame Vastra (uncredited) ◾ Dan Starkey - Strax (uncredited) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial: ◾ Audrey Wasilewski - E.T. ◾ Karen Strassman - Elliott ◾ TBA - Mary ◾ TBA - Gertie ◾ TBA - Michael ◾ TBA - Keys Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: ◾ Eddie Redmayne - Newt Scamander (uncredited) ◾ Katherine Waterston - Tina Goldstein (uncredited) ◾ Dan Fogler - Jacob Kowalski (uncredited) ◾ Alison Sudol – Queenie Goldstein (uncredited) ◾ Ezra Miller - Credence (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ Colin Farrell - Graves (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ Ron Perlman - Gnarlak ◾ Carmen Ejogo - Seraphina Picquery (uncredited) ◾ Samantha Morton - Mary Lou (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ Faith Wood-Blagrove - Modesty (uncredited) ◾ TBA - Abernathy Ghostbusters (both versions): ◾ William Atherton - Walter Peck (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ Dan Aykroyd - Raymond Stantz (archive recording) ◾ Bill Bryan - Stay Puft (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ Neil Casey - Rowan North (archive recording) ◾ Larry Dilg - Con Edison Man (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ Paddy Edwards - Gozer (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ Michael Ensign - Hotel Manager (archive recording, uncredited) ◾ Chris Hemsworth – Kevin Beckman (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ TBA - Kevin Beckman (new dialogue) ◾ Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore (archive recording) ◾ Bill Murray - Peter Venkman (archive recording) / Martin Heiss (archive recording) ◾ Harold Ramis - Egon Spengler (archive recording) ◾ Kaitlyn Robrock - Abby Yates ◾ Andre Sogliuzzo - Vigo ◾ Courtenay Taylor - Janine Melnitz ◾ Sigourney Weaver - Dana Barrett (archive recording) ◾ Frank Welker - Slimer ◾ Kristen Wiig - Erin Gilbert (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ TBA - Erin Gilbert (new dialogue) ◾ TBA - Jillian Holtzmann ◾ TBA - Patty Tolan ◾ Mick Wingert - Louis Tully ◾ Paul Feig - Himself ◾ Dave Boat - Agent Rorke ◾ Dave Fennoy - Agent Hawkins Gremlins: ◾ Phoebe Cates – Kate Beringer ◾ Howie Mandel - Gizmo ◾ Christopher Swindle - Brain Gremlin ◾ Frank Welker - Stripe ◾ Palma Hayden - Pete Fountaine Harry Potter: ◾ Helena Bonham Carter – Bellatrix Lestrange (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid ◾ Ralph Finnes - Lord Voldemort (archive recording) ◾ Tom Kane - Albus Dumbledore ◾ Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom ◾ Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood ◾ Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter (archive recording) ◾ Mark Williams – Arthur Weasley Jurassic World: ◾ Robin Atkin Downes - ACU Trooper ◾ Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing ◾ Jake Johnson - Lowery ◾ Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani ◾ Chris Pratt - Owen Grady ◾ Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell ◾ Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell Legends of Chima: ◾ John Gegenhuber - Cragger ◾ Jess Harnell - Reegull ◾ William Salyers - Gorzan ◾ Christopher Corey Smith - Lagravis ◾ Roger Craig Smith - Plovar ◾ Andre Sogliuzzo - Bezar ◾ Robert Webb - Laval ◾ Julie Wittner - Eris Midway Arcade: ◾ Josh Keaton - Gamer Kid Mission Impossible: ◾ Tom Cruise - Ethan Hunt (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ Henry Czerny - Eugene Kittridge ◾ Simon Pegg - Benji Dunn ◾ TBA - Jim Phelps ◾ Emmanuelle Béart - Claire Phelps (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ TBA - Claire Phelps (new dialogue) ◾ TBA - Sarah Davies ◾ TBA - Jack Harmon ◾ TBA - Luther Stickell ◾ TBA - Max Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: ◾ Troy Baker - Digital Overlord ◾ Yuri Lowenthal - Zane ◾ Robert Firth - Master Chen ◾ Nolan North - Karlof ◾ Charlie Schlatter - Kai, Dareth ◾ William Salyers - Sensei Wu ◾ Eliza Jane Schneider - Nya ◾ Roger Craig Smith - Cole ◾ Andre Sogliuzzo - Garmadon ◾ Karen Strassman - P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd Garmadon ◾ Mick Wingert - Jay, Griffin Turner Portal 2: ◾ Stephen Merchant - Wheatley ◾ Ellen McLain - GLaDOS, Turrets ◾ Nolan North - Space Core, Cake Core, Adventure Core, Defective Turrets ◾ J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson Scooby-Doo: ◾ Mindy Cohn - Velma ◾ Grey Griffin - Daphne ◾ Matthew Lillard - Shaggy ◾ Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred, Dada-Doo, Mumsy-Doo Sonic the Hedgehog: ◾ Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog ◾ Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Miles "Tails" Prower ◾ Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose ◾ Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna ◾ Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog ◾ Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman ◾ Oliver Wyman - Big the Cat The A-Team: ◾ Dave Fennoy - B.A. Baracus ◾ David Lodge - John "Hannibal" Smith ◾ Sam Riegel - Templeton "Faceman" Peck ◾ Dwight Schultz - "Howling Mad" Murdock ◾ Dave Boat - Col. Lynch ◾ TBA - Amy Allen The Goonies: ◾ TBA - Sloth The LEGO Movie: ◾ Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Movie) ◾ Alison Brie - Unikitty ◾ Charlie Day - Benny ◾ Charity James - Mrs. Scratchen-Post ◾ Nolan North - Lord Business ◾ Liam Neeson - Bad Cop/Good Cop (archive recording) ◾ Nick Offerman - Metalbeard ◾ Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski ◾ Roger Craig Smith - Frank the Foreman ◾ Tara Strong - Gail the Construction Worker The LEGO Batman Movie: ◾ Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Movie) ◾ Rosario Dawson – Batgirl The Lord of the Rings: ◾ Sean Astin - Sam ◾ Steve Blum - Sauron ◾ Roger L. Jackson - Saruman ◾ Yuri Lowenthal - Frodo (new dialogue) ◾ Nolan North - Boromir ◾ Liam O'Brien - Gollum ◾ Elijah Wood - Frodo (archive recording) ◾ Orlando Bloom - Legolas (archive recording) ◾ John Rhys-Davies - Gimli (archive recording) The Simpsons: ◾ Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson (archive recording; uncredited) ◾ Johnny Cash - Coyote (archive recording) ◾ Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Hans Moleman, Grampa Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Santa's Little Helper, Mayor Quimby (archive recording) The Wizard of Oz: ◾ Laura Bailey - Dorothy Gale ◾ Christopher Corey Smith - Wizard of Oz ◾ Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion ◾ Dave B. Mitchell - Tin Woodman ◾ William Salyers - Scarecrow ◾ Andre Sogliuzzo - Munchkin Mayor ◾ Karen Strassman - Auntie Em ◾ Courtenay Taylor - Wicked Witch of the West Trivia *When this episode aired on Treehouse Telvision, "What is a pal?" is sung, but cut short. *This is also the only time Hannah and Maria appear together. *The is the fourteenth episode where time lapse is used. In "Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy", Chip, Ashley and Hannah are in their crazy costumes while staring at the camera. There is also a movable freeze frame of Chip in a crazy costume while holding toys. Category:Sesame Street